The Seagulls Duo
by FenrirV1
Summary: AU, where Kotori works in the police force as an inspector then getting paired up by a new recruit,who is detective Umi. They both are called as the seagulls duo. Kotori was assigned to lead the case on preventing the Phantom Thief Eli from stealing the national treasure which is called "Chun Chun" Can they stop the Phantom thief or unexpected event might happen?
1. Prologue

**KotoUmi Fanfiction ~The Seagulls Duo~**

 **Prologue**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" the older looking grey haired woman answered the knock

"Sorry to interrupt you, Chief" the voice behind the door, then makes her entrance into the room, once she hears the approval.

Entering the dim-lilted room, the person who just walk in, saw the figured of her superior who is seems to be busying doing some of her works as she can see a bundle of paper work stacked up on the work table. Even with the heavy load of work, her superior is still able to keep her desk tidy as you expected from Chief Minami, the figure then stand in front of her superior table in a respectful stand.

"As you requested of my presence, I have come here due to your request, Chief!" after saying the words, the figure then gave a salute towards her superior until the chief looks up on her.

The older grey ash haired woman then put down her pen down when she was able to find a stopping point where she could stop her writing, looking up at the person who is currently standing in front of her, the superior then let out a lightly chuckle and spoke to the person with a gentle tone.

"No need to be that tense, relax your body a bit Kotori, don't worry you are not in any sort of trouble" the chief let out amusement smile seeing the state of the nervous looking inspector.

Wearing a white blazer police uniform with golden bordered at the cuffs, shoulder and the blazer collar area, also with a golden roped dangled at her uniform which was attached at her right shoulder blazer, also wearing a white and grey stripes collar clothes inside the white uniform with a raven black tie, she also wore a white gloves at both of her hands, not forgetting a gold and white stripes armband that is wrapped at her left arms, Kotori also wears a small black bowler hat with a golden straps embedded around the hat with the police force logo also embedded at the bowler. Her lower appearance is layered with a black raven colored short skirt which looks fitting with her uniforms.

The amber colored eyes who also have the same similar colored hair with her superior though with most likely in lighter color, then relaxed her thoughts a bit after hearing those reassuring words from her chief.

"Then if it's nothing trouble, so why is my presence is required here Chief?" asked Kotori with a puzzled expression

"Ah about that…actually there is something important that I wanted to discuss with you" said the Chief giving out a seriously looks, lean her face more closer to the inspector eye sight

Kotori focuses her attention to her Chief faces with a serious expression.

"Actually…..I would like to know what do you want to eat for dinner tonight~" the Chief serious face quickly changes into a warmly smile.

"EHHH!" Making Kotori almost fell down from her position due to the chief question's, still even in the dumbfounded state, Kotori was still able to answer the question though she was able to regain back her thoughts half of her answer

"Let's see urm….how about a curry-eh wait a minute mother! Ah! I meant chief" said the inspector in a stuttering state

"Ahahahaha, I'm just kidding since your body posture looks so tense" still showing her motherly smile

"Muuu~ I'm not being that tense, beside it's rarely for you to summon me here so I thought it could be an important matter or something" Kotori responded with a pouting face then she regain back her face expression to normal when she realized that they are still in work.

To be truth, the Chief is actually Kotori's mother who happens to be her superior in the Police Force, Kotori decided to take the job as she was inspired with her mother's achievement in the Police Force which made her motivated her to become one of the police force for her sense of justice personality which she experienced it during her childhood by someone she meet a long time ago. Kotori decided to apply this work once she is already aged enough to be part of the force. At first it was kind of tough for Kotori when she have to do several test and some physical examination, to make sure that she is fit's to be in the Police Force, after several trials she was qualify and worked her way up with difficult cases that she was ordered to handle, during her work time she did got scolded for her error also her faulty during one of her works, but she never gave up and finally she managed to reached several high ranks and getting the Inspector Rank through her own hard work.

Her mother was quite impressed with her daughter determination though she didn't give any special attention to Kotori even if she is her daughter ,as she prefer not to mix work life with her private life even though the Chief would sometimes act normally with her daughter especially when it's just the two of them.

"Awww, you could just act normally when it's only the two of us though~" the chief responded with a playful tone

"Well only during certain time, beside we are still at work…..though just calling you mother would be sufficient enough?"

"Good enough!" hearing the words from her daughter, made her smile widely, then after a while her expression changed back to her serious looks when she remembered about the actual reason on calling the inspector, coughing a bit before speaking again…

"Anyways, about the important matter that you guess was indeed correct and I called you here to discuss about it"

The Chief then moved her right hands her towards the small drawer of her work desk, opening the drawer she started digging in the drawer finding the things that she wanted to show. A few seconds pass, the thing that she wanted to find reached her fingertips, feeling that it's the right item she then took it out and present it towards Kotori

"I believe you can easily recognize the sender of this card which is currently in my hands right now?" flickering the card, switching it to her left hands before handing it to Kotori.

Receiving the card, kotori started to inspect the surface of the cards and the content, she quickly was able to recognize the three big imprinted golden color letters at the card, her eyes widen a bit when seeing the words at the card and her expression rapidly changes into a serious expression as she said these following letter.

"K.K.E" looking at her superior, who is able to guess on what Kotori was thinking nodded as a sign of their same agreement about who is the sender might be.

"Kashikoi Kawaii Elichika" they both spoke it at the same time

K.K.E is a short abbreviation, which meant as cool and cute Elichika, was a signature sign of the famous Phantom Thief Eli who has been successful on stealing the national treasure and well known items in the Otonokizaka City. All of the challenge letter that was sent by her were successfully been able to steal the targeted items and also managed to avoided from being capture by the police force. Hardly none so far were able to catch this smart and slick phantom thief, she is also been marked down and putted up as a bounty by the police force. So for them to receive a letter from the phantom thief was quite alerted, as they wanted to prevent other ancient items to be stolen.

The Chief gave the permission for the inspector to check the content of the card,as she intended for Kotori to know about the challenge letter also, opening up the light colored blue card she reads the content of it.

"Within a few nights starting from the day of this fortunate event, as the clock strike to midnight and the chime of the big clock could be heard within the distance, I will be appearing to take the ancient treasure "Chun Chun" which has caught my attention, so please expect my appearance for this treasure~

P.S can you really capture me this time?"

"As you can see this phantom thief just love giving us riddle of her next targeted item, so it's a job for us to find out when is she going to strike up, So I'm going to leave this case to you"

"Is that so, in that ca-se…..Ehhh! What did you say again?" answered Kotori in shock of her superior wording

"Like I said, You'll be handling this case, which means you be in charge of this operation"

Trying to reason back with her superior, Kotori tried to refuse but before she was able to say anything as her words got cut off by her superior gentle encouraging words

"I think it's time for you to take a much more bigger case, beside this case might also help you boost up on getting a promotion of your rank, this would really be a chance for you to show your potential"

"But- I might mess up this operation and...-"

"Kotori" the Chief called her name in a firm tone, continuing her words

"I already seen your progress for the whole time since you started joining the force ,I can see your determination whenever you are doing the job that was given and you would intently listen to your comrade order, that's what would I say as your Chief though as your mother I would say you have done a great job until now and I believe that you can do this, try thinking it as some sort of challenge for your work line career and it also will give some experience" Giving her utmost encouragement towards her daughter who is as well her co-worker

Hearing those made Kotori thinking it back thoroughly, just like her mother said she could get take this as a challenge and it is also a big opportunity for her to gain this new kind of experience that she wasn't able to feel yet.

After deciding about it, Kotori look towards at her superior face with determine looks plaster at her face she gave out her gracious respectable smile.

"I have made my mind, I'm Inspector Kotori will gladly take this case in my hands" lifting her right hands for salutation while straighten her body posture.

Pleased with the inspector decision, the chief then moved her hands towards the two stacked file folder beside her sight of her work desk, taking the files with her fingertips then slid it to her palm. Passing one of the files towards the inspector, Kotori gracious accepted the file then returns back her sight toward her superior. Taking this chance as a sign for the chief to explain the detail about the investigation to the inspector

"Excellent! now that you are leading this operation ,I will give you a briefing about your duty for this case" while talking the chief did a hand gesture towards Kotori signaling that she got the approval to read the content of the files.

Nodded from the approval permission, Kotori then flip open the files and scanned through the paper which contains the information of the case, as the content of the file contains all the information about her mission and the details about the phantom thief and also the target items. Seeing the inspector who is focused on the inspection of the details, the chief took the chance to accurately explain the current situation and her job that she is required to do.

"As you can see, your duty right now is to find out when will the phantom thief make her appearance to steal this treasure since due to her riddle, it could be either tomorrow or the day after that unless we were able to find out when is the actual date, we could do a counter measure to prevent the treasure from being stolen, so your mission now is to solve the riddle and prevent the treasure to be to stolen" Explained the Chief.

Kotori nodded as the Chief finished her explanation as a sign that she took the understanding towards her briefing while jointing down notes that she thinks it will be useful information when she is doing her duty. Thinking that the info is sufficient enough, Kotori decided to excuse herself so that she can begin her work.

However before she was able to take a step, her superior stopped with a certain question that made Kotori halt her steps

"Kotori, before you leave…..is your lunchtime starting soon?"

Hearing those questions, Kotori looks at her watch which indicated to be 12:50PM.

"In just 10 minutes more then it will be my lunch time, is there something matter about it? Or could it be that you want to have lunch with me, mother?" she answered in well manner voice, thinking that it be ok to just calling her mother for once in while during work as it's just the two of them.

"Well as much as I like to, but not this time since I have another work for you to do and this would be easier for you two to get to know each other as you going to be paired up"

"Two? Paired? What do you mean by that?" Kotori ended up with a puzzled expression

"Did no one tell you about it? That we are getting a new recruit today" her mother let up a surprised look by how her daughter didn't know about this news

"Ah! I remember that Hanayo-chan was trying to tell me something earlier but I got caught up with something so I asked her to tell me later…..ehehe" scratching her cheeks lightly out of embarrassment

"Oh well, anyways since you are on break after this ,I wanted you to meet up with the new recruit as you both are going to be partner, it's best if you two meet up and bond a bit,are you ok with that?"

"Yeah I'm ok with that,also I'm pretty much excited to meet this new recruit and I hope we would get along fine~" said Kotori happily with a bit excitement tone

"Great,now here's the file which contains the profile of the new recruit and your meeting place will be at the Homura's Cafe" passing the dark blue file folder towards Kotori which has been seated at her work desk for quite a while.

"Now you are dismiss,have a nice lunch time"

Giving a salute to her superior, she then turns back and walk out of the room.

After a few seconds passed, the chief decided to resume doing her work but was stopped when she noticed a small rectangular image on top of her work desk, picking it up with her thumbs and index finger, flipping it over revealed her an image of a middle aged woman who seems to be in similar age like her daughter, an appearance of a long dark blue hair and amber colored eyes, simply just wearing a white collar shirt and a dark blue striped tie with stoic expression at her face.

"Ah! Isn't this the new recruit picture? It must have slip out from the file folder ,Kotori already left so I can't give it back to her,Hmmm….."

Still looking at the picture of the new recruit, She lightly then let out an assuring smile with a mix of amusement expression as her minds, did imagine a situation that might turn into something interesting between the encounter of those two.

Flickering the picture between her fingers before speaking to herself.

"Sonoda Umi,could you be the perfect pair with inspector Kotori?" letting out a light chuckles and mischievous smile after giving such questionable remarks ,she then slid in the picture into her drawer and decided to continue her work.

* * *

 **This is the first time i'm uploading one of my fan fiction that i wrote,Hope you guys can give me some opinions and critics...this is just the prologue and i'm currently working up on chapter 1.**

 **Hope you guys could enjoy this fan fiction**

 **Also i do not own Love Live,i'm just writing fanfiction out of enjoyment**


	2. Chapter 1:The meeting & encounter

**Chapter 1:The meeting & encounter**

*Huff *Huff

"Ah! It's almost time…..i hope I'm not late" picking up her pace, the grayish brown hair inspector ran through the gap of the crowded of people towards the Homura's café direction.

Once she arrived at the place, she let out a disappointed sigh. When she saw the café is already packed with customer as the place is well known due to its Japanese sweet specialty which was served within this café. Homura's café is managed by the Kousaka family and has been successfully stayed on top as well known for many generation, Kotori also happens to be good friends with the daughter of the café. As they happen to be childhood friends when they were little and used to play together.

Kotori already changed in to her casual attire when it's during her lunch time, since she would only wear her work clothes when she is on duty or doing something related to her work. Kotori attire now consists of short orange sweater which is waist length size and wears a long knee-length white dress inside the sweater. The white dress is decorated with green lines that surrounded the light yellowish semi-circle with a golden rounded zig-zag pattern at the chest area of the dress, there is also a green ribbon wrapped at her white dress. She also brought a medium size bag with her so she kept her files and other important things.

Either way, Kotori started to scan through the surrounding of the café. Hoping that she can find an unoccupied table for her to sit and for her luck she was able to find an empty table. Quickly she moved her two leg towards the target table, though as Kotori happily touch the top handle of the chair, she felt a warm hands overlapped her's, looking up to the owner of the hands. The Inspector then met a gaze of two pair of amber colored eyes which is similar to her eye colored, beside the opposite party eye color, the long dark blue hair which happens to be fluttering lightly through gentle blown wind makes the hair waved like the sea has made the inspector feel mesmerize of the person making her ended up staring at the person's face who seems to be flustering right now, as the person face looks red like a tomato from blushing.

Once Kotori manage to recovered back her mind after being daze for a few seconds, realizing the situation that is currently happening right now, both her and the owner of the other hands pulled back their hands at the same time out of embarrassment, the first person who open her mouth first was the blue haired girl, with a flustered voice and tinge of redness that still lingered on her face, the girl stuttering apologizes to Kotori.

"Ah! Sor-ry I didn't mean to touch you or anything-er how could I have done something shameless!"

Seeing the blue haired girl reaction, made the inspector giggle before taking her time to talk

"It's alright, and I know it's not like you did it on purpose right? or were you?~" snickered a bit of her tongue while pointing her index fingers, the young inspector felt like teasing the blue haired girl a bit just to see more the cute reaction of the girl

"Of-f course! Not! I would never dare touch a cute girl like you-! I mean a lady like you" still with a flustering respond, her face got even redder

Kotori was taken aback with the blue haired girl comment, making her slightly blushed for a moment there, then managed to regain back to her usual smiling expression

"Ahaha I was just kidding, beside things like this unexpected to happen since especially you know….." making a slightly troubled expression while looking around the café surrounding, the blue haired girl took the clue quite well on what the grayish brown haired girl was talking about.

"I understand what you mean, still I must apologize my rudeness for the act just now, you can have this table...…I will try to find other unoccupied table" the blue haired girl now has a calm reformed expression as she excuses herself to find another place to sit. As she was about to walk away…..

"Urm! Would you care to join me for lunch?" said the young inspector towards the blue haired girl.

"Joining you for lunch...as in sitting at the same table...together?" answered the girl with confused expression.

"Ah! I mean nothing like that…..it's just I think it be hardly for you to find any free seats now since its lunch time, also I feel bad letting you searching for another table"

"It's ok, i don't want to bother your precious lunch time since you are probably going to meet up with someone right?"

"Eh!? How did you know?" feeling a bit surprised with the blue haired girl , corrected guessing.

"I noticed that you have been shifting your eyes at random place around the café surrounding while we are conversing, so I began to deducted that you'll be meeting someone during your lunch time, am I'm correct?"

"Amazing! you were able to figure it from just a glance" said the grayish brown haired girl in astonishing manner.

"ahaha, well I'm just an observant person myself so yeah it's nothing much" while scratching lightly her right cheeks with a flustered face due to the compliment from the grayish brown haired girl.

"Anyways I don't mind as that person might slightly come late, beside I actually feel bad if I hog this table to myself even though we both reached this table at the same time" feeling a little guilty for some reason.

"Errr I don't like to be a bothersome because of my appearance being present ,when the person you are going to meet will be arriving soon, as your talk might be important or probably work related?"

"Like I said it's alright, so please~" said the grayish brown haired girl in a pleading manner showing the blue haired girl her powerful pleading looks.

Unable to resist the pleading face of the grayish brown haired girl, the blue haired girl gave in….

"Ok ok, if you insist….i be joining you for lunch ,if you don't mind?" said the blue haired girl with a troubled expression as the she feel honor to be able to have lunch with a cute young lady.

They both then took their own seat at the table, choosing to sit facing each other as they can talk easily. Since the Menu has already been putted on top of the table, they both decided to slide open the pages of the menu to choose the food they wanted to have for their lunch.

After a few minutes has passed, a young energetic ginger haired girl with a side-tail hairstyle wearing the cafe's waitress dress, comes in to take their order….

"Welcome to Homura's Café, may i take your order?...Oh kotori-chan!" said the girl who seems eager to see the grayish brown haired girl in front of her present.

"Ah Honoka-chan, are you currently helping your parents right now?" answered the young inspector, when she saw her childhood friend appearance.

"Yeah, Since the café started to get a lot busy these days and Yukiho is busy studying up for her exam making us having less people to help, so yeah now I started to helping around when I have no work, it does looks tiring but I love to help around here for now and then"

"That's great to hear, hope you don't overwork yourself since it be bad for your health if you over push yourself, Honoka-chan" said Kotori worriedly

"Thanks for your concern, but its nothing to be worried...rather than about me~ what about you Kotori-chan?

"What do you mean Honoka-chan?" giving out rather a confused looks about her childhood friend question

"Well you know are you here for lunch...or maybe ~ on a D.A.T.E?" the ginger haired girl let out a mischievous smile, as she shoot a glance of the another person who seems to be with Kotori today .

"Da-te!? Of course not!-Don't be silly Honoka-chan ehehe, beside I just happen to invite her to eat with me since it's crowded here" Said Kotori with a flustered face when hearing her friends teasing.

Meanwhile the blue haired,trying not to get roped with the both of them just decided to rose up her left hands and gave a friendly wave to the ginger haired girl, while still holding in her blushing face. Honoka then waved back to the person energetically then noticed as new customer keeps coming, she decided to focus back on her job and take their order as she was supposed to do earlier.

Kotori ordered her usual meal, while the blue haired girl decided with coffee+ lunch manjuu set. Feeling satisfy with the order she taken, after nodding she bid her farewell towards the two people before heading to the next customer to take their order…..While waiting for their order to arrive, Kotori took this chance to review on who is the person that she is supposed to meet today, taking the dark blue file which she received from her superior out of her bag.

Though something made her unable to continue reading through the content of the files, which made her making a troubled expression once she realized something that should be in the file. But that certain thing seems to be missing from the file itself, which is the picture of her designated partner weren't there. She then tried to check inside her bag just in case if the pictures happen to fall from her bag but to no avail luck there isn't any sign of the small pictures. Kotori let out a heavily sigh of disappointment, however that sigh has caught the blue haired woman attention who seems to be reading a book (probably a novel, based on Kotori thoughts) while waiting for her order to arrive.

"Is there something troubling you?" questioned the blue haired woman

"Ah! It's nothing much…..it's just that the photo which was supposed to be attached within the content of this file, seems to be missing"

"Hmmm…..i presume that the picture have something to do with the person that you'll about to meet later?"

Kotori just nodded for an answer, then decided to shift back her eyesight to the content of files hoping that there is a helpful description in the information of her partner that can make her recognize the person who she will be meeting.

Firstly that caught her attention was the name of the person that was written there.

Name: Umi,Sonoda (Sonoda Umi)

Birthdate: 15/3/xxxx

Age: 24

Profile Info: Well known for her achievement on solving toughest cases that have been left unsolved from country to city, called as a genius detective for her title rank, achieving the title in the early career of being a detective. Moved back to Otonokizaka City, so that she can be a part of the Police Force to help them on the newest case which is relate to the Phantom Thief Elichika, she will be paired up with Inspector Kotori, Minami as her support just for this Operation.

Rest of the info,only contains a short background of her and nothing much important facts that caught her interest

But as kotori saw the name of her partner, made Kotori's eye instantly gazed at the person in front of her with a dazed expression, as that name had made her thought back of the sea like hair color, which belong to the person in front of her. Noticing the stares from the grayish brown haired girl, made her felt a bit uncomfortable as she can feel a few droplets of sweat oozing out of her skin due to the nervousness of being stared. Trying to break out of the awkwardness from being stared, she coughed a few times before speaking up…

"Urm, is there something wrong on my face?"

"Ah sorry!, it's just the name of the person that I'm supposed to meet made me think about your sea like hair when I see her name, ehehehe" letting out a troubling laughter as she got found out.

"Is that so, hmm it's a 'her' huh….say do you mind if I take look at the file…but if its private info then I understand" after hearing the grayish brown haired girl explanation, the girl had managed to intrigue her curiosity about the probability that the person she was supposed to be meeting would be the cute looking girl in front of her. Just like the grayish brown haired girl, she also supposed to be meeting with someone today and that person supposedly is going to be her so called 'partner' as it was stated at the mail that she received.

Though after hearing enough clues from the conversation that she had so far with the girl, she can concluded the possibility that the person that she supposed to be meeting is actually the person in front of her, plus with the name that she heard from the ginger haired girl from earlier that called the grayish brown haired girl as "Kotori" and name is also similar to name of the person that she is going to meet. That name is already a proof enough for her to recognize that the person in front of her is inspector that she going to be paired with.

Meanwhile in Kotori mind, she thought a while on whether she should let the person read the content of the files, since it's consider to be a confidential files towards an outsider and addition that person is the one who she just met…thought she did find the person in front of her attractive and thinking that girl in front of her looks trustworthy. After thinking it thoroughly, she decided to let the person read the content of the dark blue file, as she passed the file...

"Here, I guess it couldn't hurt to let you see it a bit since you said you are quite an observant person right? Maybe you could help me find the person that I'm supposed to be meeting?"

"Ahaha, is that so? I'm glad to be of help...though I don't think that is actually necessary for me once I able to really can confirm if the person I have in mind is actually accurate" letting out an amusing laughter as she receive the dark blue file from the grayish brown haired girl.

Once she read the content of the file, nodding out of satisfaction as her deduction turns out to be correct when finding the name is actually her's, making Umi couldn't help but to giggle out for her discovery.

Seeing the blue haired girl reaction, made Kotori pondered on what so amusing about the file content. Kotori then urged the girl to tell what is the thing that she find, so amusing that made her laugh for this matter due to her own curiosity even though she kind of taken attracted of this side of the blue haired girl.

Umi giggle until a small drop of tears flow out of her eyes, after that thinking that it's enough giggling. Umi swipe off the happy tears with her right index finger and started to reveal who she really is.

"Just like I said a while ago, you really don't need to search for the person because that person is actually-"but just as Umi were about to reveal herself something else alarmed them….

"SOMEONE HELP! THAT GUY STOLE MY PURSE!"

Hearing the sudden scream for help, made them both instantly look at the direction source of the scream. Not even required to take a single second waste, Kotori instantly chased after the purse snatcher. She ended up leaving her stuff at the café and managed to apologize to Honoka as she ran past through her with both her hands cupped together with a pleading expression hoping Honoka would understand the situation during her chase, kotori gladly feel assure after seeing a glance of her childhood friend giving an understanding nodding during her pursuit.

Luckily for kotori she didn't wear any high heels today if not she would have a hard time chasing the perpetrator. During the whole duration of the chase,Kotori had a hard time at first trying to evading the crowded people at the street during her chase as she don't want to accidentally push off the pedestrian but the perpetrator instant just ran over the people just so that he can ran off with the stolen purse. Feeling unforgivable of the purse snatcher action of stealing, eventually kotori was able to steady her breathing making her more alerted of her surrounding as a result,Kotori was able to swiftly evade the pedestrian and is almost cutting in close with the purse snatcher.

Unfortunately the purse snatcher was able to notice Kotori close distance between him, decided to take an alternative route which leads them to the back alley near the area of café. Kotori also realized that this would be gives her an disadvantages as the back alley is filled with corner and multiple lane which is why most of the people here would called this part of the back alley as the "Alley of Maze" since literally place itself is like a maze due to the other buildings construction shapes.

Kotori almost about to lose the sight of the purse snatcher, as she went past another corner...a certain unexpected movement of the culprit made her halt her steps immediately when she saw the culprit who she was pursuing is currently had his face hitting the hard ceramic ground and his body ended sprawled all four after he fall due the impact of getting his kneecap getting striked by a stiff wooden stick making him easily topple due to unbalanced stability of being beaten at a certain part of his body, trying his best the person was about to raise up his sadly for him, he felt another strike though this time at his neck area which ended up him being unconscious.

Kotori then spotted the person who has successfully taken down the culprit feel surprised as it was the blue haired girl earlier from the café. Feeling amaze and shocked at the same, left the young inspector with lots of question in mind like "who on earth is she?" and "how did she arrived here?"

The blue haired girl, who noticed the young inspector presence, let out a genuine smile towards her as a sign of her hard work of her pursuit of the purse snatcher. Her appearance consisted of a lightly blue colored one piece with white stitches pattern and a white turtleneck with black border on top of the collar area also a black with silvering metal belt that is wrapped at the waist area of the one piece, also wearing a well-designed brownish colored coat that's fits well with her one piece dress. She also wear a long black colored panty hose which covers up all her legs and wear a white and dark blue lining pattern sneakers.

Kotori also noticed that the blue haired had her hair tied up in low pony tail style now instead of her free hair during earlier at the café, other than that she noticed that the girl is holding her bag that she had left at the café which is currently now resting on the girl left shoulder at same time she also saw the dark blue file at same hands that is holding her bag.

Thinking that it's the right time for her to explain who she is, judging from the reaction of the stunned inspector. Letting go of the wooden stick that she luckily found at the back alley, making sure it was rolled towards the other direction and not nearing the purse snatcher for safety reason, if incase the person manage to regain his conscious. The blue haired girl walk towards the inspector then presented the bag to its owner which Kotori graciously accepted it unconsciously.

"It a good thing that you act quickly to chase after that purse snatcher, but do mind that you should not forget your stuff especially if it contains important stuff like this 'handcuff' here" using her eyes pointing at the handcuff which she is holding at her left hands which she took it out from her left pocket of her coat.

Kotori then remembered that she usually brings some of the stuff she used to capture criminal with her, even when she is on lunch break or off duty, since she need to be prepare with an incident like this that could happen anytime or anywhere. Hearing that kotori felt disheartening due to her own carelessness. Seeing the saddening look of the grayish brown haired girl, the blue haired girl quickly tried to find a way to cheer her up and then offered back the handcuff to the inspector and told her to cuff up the purse snatcher as for security reason to not let the culprit run away during their conversation.

"Though I have to apologize for rudely, searching into your personal belongings and taking your handcuff since I had to prepare it, if things went out of the plan" giving her a sincerely apologetic expression.

The inspector told her that it ok since she did told her and then doing as the blue haired told her to, Kotori take the handcuff and cuffed up the purse snatcher hands at behind his back. Once the handcuff is securely being cuffed and isn't loosed, kotori let out a satisfying smile and then remembered something that she supposed to ask the blue haired girl. Now turning her face back to girl, kotori cautious look around her surrounding incase of the girl in front of her is some sort of an enemy that waiting for the time to just ambush her with other tactical way. Also thinking why on earth did she listen to the girl order?

Wearing a tightly cautious expression, Kotori asked the following questions to the blue haired girl.

"Who on earth are you?"

She then ready her stance in case of an ambush, but a dark blue file which is in the girl hand were pointed at her direction instead. Looking at the girl face, she saw her making a smirking smile...

"I have been trying to tell you since earlier though but we kept getting interrupted with various event that have been happening today, I could say it was troublesome but quite amusing at the same time" she let out a tiredly sigh but still retaining her smirked expression.

"My name is Sonoda Umi,the detective that supposed to be meeting you today and you're to be 'partner' I'm really pleased to make you of my acquaintance and hope to be working with as your partner, Inspector Minami~" offering her right hands for handshake with the dark blue file still within her grasp.

Hearing that explanation, the only word that managed to came out of the stunned inspector was…..

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" as the sound of the shocked inspector resounded the whole alley of the area with her shrieking scream.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Homura's café

At the table where Kotori and Umi had been sitting before, was now sitted by a gingered color side tail haired girl while making a pouting face expression until she heard scream even it sounded fade she could still recognized the ownership of the voice. Loosen up her pouting, she picks up the white paper that saw being attached on the table when she was trying to serve up the meal that was order by those two, but as she reached the table she didn't see the blue haired girl but instead a piece of paper which is scribble with the following word...

"Do you mind guarding up our meals until we get back? –Sonoda Umi"

Since the Café has calmed for the rate of the customer, Honoka didn't mind so she had been guarding the food since those two have left…but the waiting is kind of killing her off boredom making her ended up eating up the cheesecake and manjuu which is actually for the two the girls.

"That girl name is Umi-chan huh?,she seems to be a good person I hope those two would get along fine...…still Umi…..i think I have known a similar person with that name long time ago—Ah! This is bad I ended up eating up their food,sorry Kotori-chan and Umi-chan I will replace your food once you two come back" Talking to herself while still eating the remaining bits of the manjuu and cheesecake.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 1 of the seagulls duo,so far at this chapter i'm just writing about their meet up scene and the investigation will be starting at the next chapter,also i want to apologize for my bad grammar and hope it isn't too boring for you guys to read my long ass chapter lol**

 **Please do give me some reviews on what do you think of this chapter, also i'm a noob writer so please be gentle with me _(:3_**

 **Until next update~ see ya at the next chapter**


End file.
